


彼氏×kanae

by kanaepeach



Category: kanae - Fandom, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaepeach/pseuds/kanaepeach





	彼氏×kanae

“嗡……”  
漆黑的房中一片寂静，空调轻微的声音，衬托得房间中央传来的震动声越发响亮。

震动声中偶尔传出几声低低的喘息。  
叶感觉整个人都处在爆炸的边缘。他在嗡嗡作响的快感中已经沉浮了不知道多久了。  
不知道从那个人出门到现在过了多久，叶感觉快有一个世纪了。  
该说怎么样的人就吸引怎么样的彼氏吗？短暂的清醒中，叶还分心自嘲了一下。  
“唔……嗯！”强烈的震动带来了突如其来的高潮，叶的腰部猛地一抬，却又因为四肢被束缚着而重重摔入床中，整个身体因为猛烈却无法宣泄的快搞轻微的痉挛。  
粘在乳头上的两个粉红色跳蛋已经把叶本来粉粉嫩嫩的小豆子欺负得又红又肿，但是叶已经没有精力去顾及从乳头传来的肿胀和酥麻的感觉，他全部的感官都集中在了下半身。  
本以为是普通的性爱，甬道被那个人的手指带着润滑液照顾得敏感又舒服，谁知道那个人突然塞了一个跳蛋进他的后穴，趁自己还没习惯跳蛋，把自己的四肢分别绑在了床的四角。  
“今天玩点不一样的。”  
彼氏趴在赤裸着门户大开的叶身上，舔了舔叶因为兴奋而立起来的乳头，接着又拿出两个跳蛋，将他们固定在了叶微微颤抖的奶头上。  
“不要，嗯……请不要这样……嗯啊！”  
叶不习惯地扭了扭身子，后穴中的跳蛋稍微往外滑，蹭过他的前列腺，惹得他惊叫。  
“叶叶的后面是不是松了，怎么连个这么小的东西都夹不住？”彼氏凑近舔了舔叶因为震动而微微发红的肛口，“我拿个东西帮叶叶塞住好不好？”  
不等叶表态，彼氏直起身子，不知从哪翻出来一个装满道具的箱子。在里面挑挑拣拣，找出一个比乒乓球稍大一点的口球塞在叶的口中：“叶叶同意了，对不对？”  
“唔！咳咳……”叶试图将口球用舌尖顶出去，却反而被压的更深，口水倒流呛到了自己。  
那个人亲亲叶的唇角，替他舔干净溢出的口水，又在叶的喉结轻吻，噬咬，感受到叶因为自己的动作而颤抖，才满意地拿出一根表面布满了凸起的假阳具。  
叶摇了摇头，他清楚地知道这根东西会让自己发疯。但是他无声的拒绝反而更容易激起彼氏的欲望。  
潮红的眼角和脸颊，湿漉漉的眼睛，以及因为无法吞咽而再次流出的口水，都写满了邀请。  
彼氏草草给假阳具润滑了一下，就顶着叶的肛口，将它慢慢地推了进去。  
一颗一颗的凸起慢慢碾过前列腺，假阳具刚进到底，还没有打开开关，叶就惊喘着射了出来。  
“叶叶怎么这么快就去了？”  
还不是因为你这些奇怪的道具！是个男人都不喜欢被说快，叶恼努的抬了抬腿想表示不满，却因为这个动作让假阳具的凸起碰到了体内的敏感点，一下子软下腰来，又是好一阵喘。  
彼氏推了推叶穴中塞着的假阳具，确认不会掉出来后打开了开关——直接开到最高档。  
“唔！！”叶刚刚高潮过的身体正是敏感的时候，这一下让他猛地挺了下腰。刚刚高潮过后被激烈地对待，这种感觉实在称不上舒服，但是他的阴茎却在这种刺激下慢慢地再次勃起。  
彼氏伸手抚过叶的龟头，有清液从龟头的小孔中溢出。像是想到了什么好玩的，彼氏笑着说：“叶叶这么容易去可不行啊，伤身体的。看来这里也需要拿东西堵上。”  
“唔！！！呜呜呜！”叶难耐的摇摇头，阳具的凸起顶在他的前列腺，还剧烈地震动着，他马上又想去了。  
彼氏却已经拿出一根一头是球状的细长玻璃棍，一边揉着叶翕张的尿道口，一边笑到：“叶叶不要担心，我好好的消过毒了。”  
问题是消毒吗！叶挣扎也挣扎不过，只能瞪了彼氏一眼，紧张地看着彼氏缓缓地将玻璃棒一端插入自己的尿道。  
“嗯啊！唔……唔……”  
一股强烈的酸麻感让叶大叫出声，却因为口球的阻碍，出口的便成了呻吟。  
彼氏也不好受，下身肿胀着。但是为了今天的计划，还是坚定地把玻璃棒一插到底。叶全身剧烈地抖动着，明明已经高潮了，想要射精，却因为尿道被堵塞而什么也射不出来。酸痛，肿胀，酥麻让叶的眼泪流了下来。

这样就……结束了吧。看到彼氏站起身，叶这样想着，满脑子只剩下想去，想射精这样的念头，没看到恶劣的彼氏又拿出一个跳蛋，用一个套子把它固定在了叶的尿道口。  
叶还没从上一波快感中缓过神来，轻轻颤抖着，龟头和尿道却突然传来更加强烈的快感——彼氏打开了跳蛋的开关，嗡嗡跳动的跳蛋也震动了尿道中的棒子，使的叶感觉自己的尿道都在被人奸玩着。  
叶的全身瞬间绷紧，尿道口缩了一下，因为被堵着而什么也没有就出来，后穴快速的颤抖挤压着，竟然独自达到了高潮！  
“嗯！！啊……哈啊………”叶不住地喘息着，双脚紧绷，小腹微微抬起，腹部臀部的肌肉都剧烈地收缩，承受着高潮后没有停止，反而更加激烈的快感。  
彼氏拿过黑色的眼罩蒙住叶的眼睛，爱怜地亲吻叶的肚脐眼，舔弄叶的耳垂，在叶耳边轻笑：“好好享受吧，我最爱的人。”然后关上灯，推门出去，留叶一个人沉沦在欲望的海洋。


End file.
